Confessions on the Lake
by Perfume
Summary: Mitchie and Shane meet up after the concert. All Shane knows is that the world is a better place if she is in it. Fluff. Completed!


**Author's Note:** If you're wondering why someone like me is writing a story (one-shot) of Camp Rock – well, here you go. I'm a total Shayne x Mitchie lover. I have a huge guilty pleasure for Shayne & Mitchie. It's so Cinderella! But, I decided to do something that is less than what I usually write (smut). So, I hope I get a younger audience. But, if you're someone who liked my other stories, then you might enjoy this too! I don't know, but try it out. And maybe you might have a guilty pleasure for Camp Rock, too!

Thanks, and always, R/R!

* * *

**CONFESSIONS on the LAKE**

She could hear the crowd roar in applause. Parents, friends, family, all stood up and cheered on the campers of Camp Rock. Campers all took their bows, gave shot outs, and expressed what they felt about the moment. It, well, ROCKED.

In the middle of it, Shayne Grey could not tear his eyes from the one person that made his presence on this stage count. The one person who his opinion he cared about more than his other band mates. And that person was Mitchie Torres.

He was still reveling in the fact that she was the one! The girl he had heard that day from the bushes beside the grub hall. The girl whose song had not only captivated him the whole summer, but allowed Connect 3 to reconnect! How could he be so blind? How could he be so stupid to not ask her to sing for him?

It didn't matter now, because she was beside him on the stage. She was here… still. Even though she lied, he knew why she did it. It was the same reason why he was tagged a 'bad-boy' by the public. He wanted to be someone. But, it was her that made him realize you didn't need to be someone. You just needed to be who you are… and that was enough.

"Shayne," she breathed, taking the microphone from her lips, "that was…"

"Incredible?" He asked, arching an eyebrow. He stood up, and she did as well. The crowd was still rolling with applause, and the temperature in the room was high. If it rose any higher, he was sure he was going to pass out.

"I'd like to thank," Shayne's uncle said, grabbing Shayne by the shoulders and pulling him to the front of the stage, "my nephew Shayne Grey for being here with us this summer. And, I'd like to give a rockin' thanks to his band mates of Connect 3, for making the end of this summer – and Final Jam – a truly rockin' one!"

The crowd cheered harder, and Shayne gave another wave. "Thanks! And, I'd also like to thank everyone who came this year to Camp Rock. Truly, you guys were amazing to work with! I'm looking forward to seeing you all again!"

Shayne clapped, and looked behind him for Mitchie. She was gone, and the stage was emptying of students. Some went backstage while others met their parents (or friends) on the main floor.

"Dude," Nate said, "that was just… phenomenal. That was one amazing final jam."

Jason gave out his hand, and Shayne and he did a handshake. Nate then pulled them into a hug once again, and Shayne found it not that embarrassing anymore. He was truly happy for his band mates.

"So," Jason said, "where is that girl?"

"Her name is Mitchie, guys," he said, "and, I don't know…" He said, taking another look around.

Nate made a face. "It seems that not only Mother Nature got to Shayne, but Cupid did as well!" Nate clutched his heart. "Oh dearest Mitchie, how I love thee – let me count thy ways!"

Shayne punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Hey, cut it out Nate. I'm going to see if I can find her. I'll see you guys soon, 'kay?"

Shayne jogged off stage, searching for Mitchie. Hurrying down the steps, he nearly ran into Caitlyn. Her eyes widened when she saw Shayne.

"Shayne! Hey, are you looking for Mitchie?"

"Yeah," he said, "but I just want to say –your treatment to Mitchie's song. It was phenomenal."

"Thanks. Maybe I got what it takes to be a music producer." She shrugged. Then pushing a stand of hair behind her ear, she pointed outside. "I saw Mitchie go that way."

"Thanks," he said with a genuine smile, then hurried to the door. Pushing it open, he was greeted with a scent of pine, and warm summer air. His eyes scanned the evening air, and caught sight of Mitchie on the pier. He strode over to her, slowly, watching her look up at the moon in the sky.

There was something so genuine about Mitchie. He could hardly place it. Perhaps she did not resemble the other kids who came to this camp. Her mother was chef, and she was just her daughter. Not some girl who stared in some music video or some girl who went to a prestigious school. If people really knew the real Shayne Grey, they would be surprised as well.

"Hey," he said when he was almost close to her. She turned around and leaned up against the wooden railing, smiling that smile of hers. "What are you doing out here?"

"Taking in the last day of camp," she said, softly, "it's going to feel like a dream when I come home."

"Really?" He said, inching closer to her. He wanted to hold her right now. It was something he wanted to do for a while. "What is it like at home for you?"

"It's different," she said, looking down, feeling ashamed by his question. "But, hey," she said, looking up and smiling. "I'm sure you can't wait to get going on tour. You must have a lot of new ideas."

"I thought about it," he said, sliding over to stand next to her, his hands bracing the railing. "But, I thought I'd hold off for a while longer."

"Why?" Mitchie asked. "Shayne, you got to face to public again. You got that single to record –

"It's not the fans I worry about," he said, "It's you."

"Me?" She said softly, unbelieving.

"Mitchie," he said, "this summer. I cannot ever forget you for what you did for me and my band. Mainly, what you did for me." He said, turning to face her fully. "You brought out the real me, not only with your song, but your personality."

"Shayne," she started, but he held up a hand.

"I have come to realize, that perhaps, if I left Camp Rock and everything I learned behind – it's leaving you behind as well. And I don't want that." And without another hesitation, he gently grabbed her face within his hands and pulled her lips to his.

The touch was electrifying. Mitchie had never kissed a boy before, in fact, she never thought she would live her twenties without at least holding hands with a boy. But here, she was kissing a boy, and not any boy. Shayne Grey of Connect 3!

But to her, she saw him as any other boy, and not Shayne Grey. So, she deepened the kiss, her hands clutching his arms. His tongue pressed against her lips, begging for some entry. And she allowed it, and she felt so foolish but giddy by the silent invitation. One of his hands threaded slowly into her hair, while the other slowly went to her waist, pressing her against him.

Mitchie moaned slightly, and then pulled away from the kiss blushing, and resting her forehead against his lips. "Shayne," she murmured, "I don't know what to say… I want to say, that when I talk to you, even when I look at you. I don't see Shayne Grey. I see you. I see the person that you really are. I guess that's why it's so easy to talk to you."

"Because you see me as other people don't normally see me," he said, lifting her head up and staring into her eyes. "That's exactly how I feel about you. And that is why I am staying behind, just for a little while."

"Really?" Mitchie asked, and Shayne nodded. She wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes.

Shayne held her even tighter against him, staring up at the night sky. Everything was perfect. Gently, he turned her around and walked her across the pier.

"So, that canoe ride," he said with a grin, "you still up for it?"

She grinned back, grasping his hand. "You bet, Shayne."

Shayne grasped her hand even tighter, and then led her to the beached canoe. With a little help from Mitchie, he pushed it into the water. He held out his hand to her, and she safely made her way into the boat.

"I guess it's quite obvious that I wrote that song for you," he said sheepishly. Mitchie laughed.

"I kind of figured that," she said, nodding. "Though of course, unless you're still looking for your mysterious girl with the voice…"

"Nah," he said, getting into the canoe. "I think I found her." He picked up an ore, and she did as well. "And I wasn't intending that she won Camp Rock's Final Jam. I guess you can say I got the best prize of all."

"Wow," Mitchie said, "that was incredibly cheesy, but sweet. And I'm a cheesy kind of person," she said, leaning in and giggling. Shayne laughed, and pushed out to the middle of the lake.

Shayne relaxed the ores, and stared up at the sky. "I have so many ideas, Mitchie. We're going to be changing the name of the band, changing our style, and of course – being more connected with the fans."

"That's great to hear. I'll be sure to look out on the news, too," Mitchie said, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Shayne took notice of this, and removed his leather jacket. He held it out to her, and she slipped it on slowly. It was a little big on her, but it was warm.

"Thanks," she said. Shayne then took her hands and pulled her over to him, having her lean on his lap, looking up at the starred sky.

"It's so magical, you know?" Mitchie said.

"Yeah," Shayne said, drawing lazy circles on her arm. "Mitchie, I've been thinking… Your songs, they are amazing. They are real, powerful. I was wondering, I mean, if you would consider… writing with me?"

"Writing, as in, for your band?"

"Yeah," he said, "and perhaps, singing on tour with us?"

Mitchie thought about this. A chance at fame, to live a life that she always wanted to have – sharing the spotlight with Shayne. Who would not want to give that up?

"Shayne," she said, "as much as I want to, I don't think I'm ready for stardom. I'm… not ready yet."

Shayne looked down at her, pausing in his lazy strokes on her arm. "You wouldn't have to live the life that me and my band live, honest. You can write, you can live your normal teenage life. I'm not asking you to change it," he said gently.

Mitchie thought about this again. "But I'll be publishing my songs?"

"Yes," he said, "and if you like, you could write the first song that Peggy and I sing. Would you be up to it?"

Mitchie smiled, leaning back into his lap. "I can think about it," she said shyly.

"Just say yes," he said, bending over her and staring into her eyes. Mitchie smiled, and nodded.

"Okay," she said, "because you asked."

"Just because I asked, you're going along with it?" He laughed.

"No not just that,"she said giggling, "but, I think you're right. Our writing is similar. I gotta say that I haven't heard so many complements from you. You definitely changed."

"And that's a good thing, right? Because I like being good," he said, looking across the water. He could see his band mates walking out of the cabin. When they spotted him looking, they pointed to Shayne and waved. They waved to Mitchie as well, and she returned the wave.

"So," he said, "before you leave. I want your number. And not only that, your address as well, so when I visit, I can call you and find your house."

"Okay," she said, closing her eyes. "I'll do so," she said sleepily.

Shayne smiled and wrapped his arms around Mitchie.

* * *

"Come on, Honey!" Mitchie's mother called, zipping up her suitcase. "I need to be there at the send off to give out those awesome gold-status CD cookies!"

"Okay mom," she said with a smile, grabbing her packs into her arms. She was still soaring after last night's Final Jam… and the canoe ride. Shayne had walked her back to her cabin, and told her that he would see her in the morning.

"So," her mother said, "I saw you and Shayne… Honey," she said, placing her arm around her, "did you guys kiss?"

"Mom!" Mitchie said with a laugh, and a sheepish smile. Her mother pulled her against her side, pressing the side of her head against Mitchie's.

"Honey," she said, "this was a fantastic year for you. You're growing up so fast."

"… I knew you were going to say that," Mitchie said, pulling away from her mother. And her mother crossed her arms, laughing.

"I gotta give my motherly advice when I see something that I need to comment on, honey. And truly, you have grown up! Before, you were Mitchie Torres, head on her shoulders – not knowing how to show yourself. And now, look at you! Final Jam was perhaps the best thing for you."

"Yeah," Mitchie said, picking up her last bag. "Well, I'm going to meet Caitlyn and Peggy at the stage. So, I'll help you pass out cookies then?"

"Sure, sure," her mother said, "see you then sweetie!"

Mitchie hurried out of her cabin, and nearly ran into Caitlyn. She smiled and saw Mitchie with her packs.

"Here," Caitlyn said, "let me help you with those."

"Thanks," Mitchie said, allowing her to take one of the heavy packs.

"So," Caitlyn said, "I need your number. I already got Tess', Peggy's, and Maria's. So, I need yours, too. I'm also going to try to get Tanya's. I was thinking that this year, we can get together and produce some songs."

"That would be so amazing," Mitchie said, grinning enthusiastically.

"And, you can write some more songs," Caitlyn piped up, "I'm going to see if I can do some more tweaking with your music, and I'll run them over by you."

"Wow, you sound like a real professional Caitlyn!" Mitchie said, walking down the barren path to the stage. She could see the rest of the camp filed around the stage, hugging and talking, all saying their goodbyes.

When they entered the group, people greeted Caitlyn and Mitchie with hugs and smiles. Mitchie returned them, her eyes scanning the group for Shayne.

"Here," she heard a voice say, "let me help you with that."

The bag was lifted from her shoulders, and into Shayne's hands. Mitchie smiled. Mitchie turned to Caitlyn, who was smiling an all knowing smile, not blind to the attraction between them or what had happened last night.

"Caitlyn, this is Shayne… Shayne, this is Caitlyn," Mitchie said, and Shayne held out hand and Caitlyn gripped it with friendliness.

"We met, and thanks for helping me out last night," Shayne said, with a nod.

"No problem," Caitlyn said, and looked to the stage, "so, is your mother going to hand out the cookies soon?"

"Yeah," Mitchie said, "I just don't know when."

"Well, I'll help her," Caitlyn said, "I'll be back!" She waved a quick goodbye, gave Mitchie's pack to her, and headed on off.

Mitchie turned to Shayne, and paid no attention to some of the groups of students and their friends who were gapping at Shayne. Shayne still continued to smile, holding Mitchie's pack.

"So," he said, moving, and Mitchie followed him, watching the crowd part. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah," she said, "and you?"

"Great," he said, running a hand through his hair, "I've really embraced the nature look. Taking a shower in cold water really wakes you up."

"Cold water, huh?" Mitchie asked, surprised.

"Yeah, got used to that too," Shayne said proudly, "and I like it."

Mitchie laughed. "I'm more of a warm water person," she said, "but I do like cold water from time to time."

He nodded. "My band mates want to meet you, so I'm taking you over to see them. That okay?"

"Yeah," she said, a little off guard, "I'm all for it."

"Shayne!" Nate called, waving him over to the cabin, where Justin and he stood with their guitar cases. Shayne lead Mitchie up the stairs.

"Guys," he said, "this is Mitchie. Mitchie, this is Nate and Justin, my best friends and the other members of Connect 3."

"Uh," Nate said, "Connect 3… I thought we changed it?"

"Well, the name is currently in process right now," Justin said, with a bit of confusion. "But, we're going to be changing it, so don't worry. Anyway," Justin said, nodding to Mitchie, "it's great to meet you."

"Likewise," Mitchie said, smiling at the rest of the band. "I've heard so much about you guys… From Shayne! I mean, he says you guys are really cool, and you really like his new sound."

"Definitely," Nate said. "It sounds… fabulous. To us, it was like birds singing in our ears. Which reminds me," he said, "did you finish my birdhouse?"

"Nate," Shayne said, "I didn't make you a birdhouse, bro."

"Oh," he said, "well, one day, you'll make me one, right?"

"Right," Justin said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, did you talk to Mitchie about our idea?"

"Yeah," he said, "and she agreed to it."

"Excellent," Nate said, then turning to Justin. "What was our idea?"

"The idea was to have Mitchie write our songs with Shayne and she agreed to it." He looked to Mitchie and she nodded.

"All right, everyone!" The counselor Amanda took her place on the stage. "It has been an amazing, songtastic, rocking year at Camp Rock! And, I am sure all of you came here with one thing on your minds – to show the world who you want to be. And, you certainly did it this year! I wouldn't be surprised to see your names headlining All American Rejects, Fall out Boy, or even our own, Connect 3!"

There was a huge roar from the crowd, and a dozen or more eyes went to the Connect 3 band and Mitchie, who stood next to them awkwardly. They all waved back, enthusiastic.

"So, we're going to allow this time for goodbyes, and of course, our Chef's amazing Gold Status Cookies!"

Mitchie's mother and Caitlyn brought out two large boxes of wrapped Gold-Status cookies and started distributing them to the friends and family of the campers. Mitchie smiled, and looked over to Shayne. Shayne took her hand and entwined their fingers together, grasping her hand tightly.

She had no reason to hide her affection – for she was proud of whom she was. Mitchie Torres, girlfriend and songwriter to be for Connect 3.


End file.
